


A Quiet Night In

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vampire!Lavi, Werewolf!Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: It’s Halloween Night, and Lavi just wants to spend a quiet night at home with a glass of blood and a good book. However, his werewolf boyfriend has other plans…





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK WITH MORE LAVEN SMUT~~
> 
> This is for the Laven Halloween Event for the LavenLovers tumblr/the Laven server (Can't You Hear My Voice). I used the prompt Vampires vs Werewolves, but it's more... Vampires AND Werewolves. Normally, I love writing Allen as the vampire, but I decided to switch things up a bit. :3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Light from the crescent moon spilled past the opened curtains of the window—the expansive glass giving full view to the nighttime skyline of the city. As Lavi stared out at the busy streets and lights dotting the urban sprawl below, he remembered why he shelled out extra cash for the penthouse.

In the darkened living room, he turned from the magnificent view and sighed contently as he flopped back into the recliner by the window, a glass of B-negative and a thickly bound book on the end table calling his name. The sun had only set an hour ago, but he already heard the raucous partying from his neighbors celebrating Halloween the only way they knew how—drinking themselves silly.

Grabbing the wine glass and sipping at the un-wine-like substance inside, Lavi closed his single green eye and melted back into the brown leather of his chair. Halloween was a rather uneventful night for the undead, considering the holiday. Humans (or the normal ones, at least) thought it to be a night where ghosts and goblins of all sorts roamed the earth, unbound for that one evening to do their monstrous deeds under the cover of darkness. The reality, however, was far less glamorous.

Sure, monsters existed—demons, ghouls, and even vampires, like himself. But their deeds were remarkably less terrifying than Hollywood proposed to the masses. Lavi spent his days sleeping and his nights perusing the vast libraries the city had to offer. He could find nearly any book he’d desired in the overwhelming databases—more than he could ever ask for. And being immortal led to a lot of downtime. Occasionally, he went out with friends, but on nights like this, it was best to curl up by the fireplace with a glass of blood and good book.

Settling into his chair, Lavi grabbed the heavy book from the table and placed it in his lap. With a careful touch, he opened the pages to where he’d left off. Just as he focused in on the text, a knock sounded from the front door.

Lavi eyed the door from his chair, eyebrows narrowing. Trick-or-Treaters weren’t allowed in the building, and his neighbors still sounded otherwise occupied, if the noise next door was any indication. He waited, fingernail worrying the corner of the book cover as he stared at the door. Maybe if he was quiet enough, they’d go away…

The knocking continued, more fervent than before, as if the stranger on the other side had heard Lavi’s thoughts. Heaving a sigh, he set the book down next to his drink and stomped his way towards the door. Whoever had decided to disturb his quiet night was going to get an earful—and perhaps loose a little blood in the process.

After unlocking the door and yanking it open, Lavi took a breath to shout at the intruder, only to deflate completely as he laid his eye on person who came to call. “…Al?”

Allen grinned up at Lavi, his bright, scarred face glowing in the dim light of the hallway. “Oh, good. You _are_ here. I was starting to wonder if you actually went out tonight.” He stepped into the condo, brushing past Lavi with ease as he slipped out of his shoes and dragged his overstuffed backpack with him into the living room.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in tonight?” Lavi closed the door and locked it, then followed after Allen.

Pulling back the black hoodie, Allen ran a hand through his unnaturally white hair and set his backpack on the soft leather sofa near the fireplace. “I know—but I thought it was better to stay home _together_ than it was to stay home apart. Besides, it’s not even a full moon.”

With a roll of his eye, Lavi settled in next to Allen on the sofa, one long arm thrown on the back of it as he watched Allen fiddle with his pack. “You could’ve at least told me you were coming over. I was ready to eat you up for disturbing my quiet time.”

Allen snickered, turning his attention back to Lavi in that moment, even as his fingers still worked the clasps on his bag. “Mmm, if I’m lucky, maybe you still will?”

Lavi cleared his throat, a faint flush on his pale cheeks. Allen always did have a way of twisting his words just right. “What’s in the bag? Planning on staying a week?”

“Unlikely, with what little I brought.” Allen dumped out the contents of his backpack onto the couch next to him, and Lavi balked at all it held. Snacks of every shape, size, and variety tumbled out, plastic bags crinkling as they collected into a haphazard mound between them. “I figured you didn’t have anything I could eat, so I bought a few things on my way over.”

“I don’t think you should eat it, regardless.” Lavi picked up a box of sour patch kids and wrinkled his nose at the brightly colored packaging. “You’re going to destroy your stomach.”

Allen organized the boxes and bags of snacks along the coffee table, setting them amongst the books already stacked high. “My stomach’s lined in steel, I swear. I can eat anything.”

“Typical werewolf attitude,” Lavi commented, leaning back against the plush cushions of the sofa. “One of these days, you’ll bite off more than you can chew.”

Allen nudged Lavi’s shoulder playfully before grabbing a bag of chips and breaking the seal. The scent of cheddar and potato filled the air, and Lavi wrinkled his nose. His sense of smell was just as sharp as Allen’s, and he still didn’t know how the werewolf could handle the smell of some of the foods he ate. Garlic was the worst offender, but these artery-clogging snacks came in at a close second.

“I’ll be fine. You should know how strong my jaw is by now.”

Lavi sputtered at Allen’s not-so-subtle implication, but before he could voice his shock at Allen’s candor, the werewolf leaned in and pressed his lips against Lavi’s. The kiss muffled any protestations, and when he pulled away, he settled in next to Lavi’s side—a bag of chips in one hand and a box of candy in the other.

“C’mon. What do you want to do tonight?” Allen asked, grinning up at Lavi. “Watch some _scary_ movies? Play with a Ouija board and conjure some spirits?”

With a sigh, Lavi rested against the couch cushions. He should’ve known his quiet night would be out the window as soon as Allen stepped into his condo. “You and I both know Ouija boards don’t work.”

“It could still be fun!” Allen rummaged around in his bag again. “Here—I brought some Halloween movies. Pick one.” He dropped the DVDs into Lavi’s lap, then went back to his chips.

Lavi picked up the DVDs, eyebrows raised as he sorted through the titles. “ _Hocus Pocus_? _It_ _’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_?” He pursed his lips to hide a smile as he looked at the next title. “ _Ernest Scared Stupid_? Where the hell did you get these?”

Allen stuck his tongue out at Lavi before delving into a box of junior mints. “You’re just jealous of my impeccable taste in movies.”

“More like worried.” Lavi set the DVDs on the table next to the sickeningly tall pile of treats. “If I must choose, I’d prefer _The Great Pumpkin_.”

Snatching the movie off the table, Allen hurried to the entertainment system on the far wall. “Any particular reason why you picked this one?” he asked, gently setting the disc in the player before joining Lavi back on the couch. He flopped back into the cushions, jostling Lavi as he settled back in.

Without a thought, Lavi curled his arm over Allen’s shoulder, marveling in the warmth radiating off his body. Most humans felt warm to him, even hot at times. But Allen’s body was always scorching, like he held molten lava in his veins. He rested his head against Allen’s and relaxed, his body melting into his warmth. “I like the bird.”

“Woodstock?”

“Mmm.” Lavi could smell the chocolate and mint on Allen’s breath as he nuzzled closer. “I think its cute.”

“That’s a good enough reason for me.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

They watched movies late into the night, each one more ridiculous than the last. After Allen finished the pile of snacks he’d brought with him, he fell asleep against Lavi halfway through watching _The Addams Family_. He let out the softest snores as he curled up at Lavi’s side, and Lavi didn’t have the heart to move him.

The hour neared midnight, and Lavi had dozed off and on during their movie marathon, but when Allen finally stirred, his good eye snapped open at the movement. He watched Allen shift and groan against his shoulder, smiling as Allen slowly woke.

“Finally out of your junk food coma?” he asked, brushing the stray strands of white hair from Allen’s eyes.

Allen hummed, drowsy from his nap. “I’m just not used to staying up late. That’s all.”

A chuckle rumbled in Lavi’s chest. “Allen. You’re a werewolf. You literally spend all night out in the woods.”

“Only three nights a month!” Allen protested, finally sitting up straight and stretching his arms above his head. Lavi watched the curve of his back, swallowing thickly as his gaze wandered up to his bare, tender neck. “And I was up early today. It’s not my fault you only woke up at sunset.”

The pout on Allen’s lips was too precious for words, and Lavi leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on them, even if his thoughts edged into less pure waters. “If you don’t want to fall asleep, maybe we should do something other than watch movies?”

Allen’s lips quirked into a tired grin as he leaned against Lavi. The movie played in the background, soft, shifting light the only illumination in the room. “Oh?” Allen asked, nuzzling against Lavi’s shoulder. “What do you have in mind?”

Lavi heard the undercurrent of mischief in Allen’s voice, and a low, simmering wave of excitement washed over his cold body. He hummed with interest, the arm around Allen’s shoulders tightening as he pulled him closer. “Maybe something to stretch our muscles? We’ve been sitting on this couch for far too long.”

Allen snorted as he pressed his face into the crook of Lavi’s neck. “Pervert.” Even though his comment shamed Lavi’s forwardness, Allen slid a hand along the redhead’s hip, fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt.

Shivering at the hot feeling of Allen’s fingers gliding along his skin, Lavi smiled, a sharp fang poking out between his lips. “Who’s the pervert now?” He grabbed Allen’s chin and tilted his head back before capturing his lips in a needy kiss. Allen exhaled through his nose, a soft whine vibrating in his throat as he let Lavi devour his mouth. They kissed for a long moment, pulling each other closer until Allen’s legs straddled Lavi’s lap.

As their lips parted, Allen grinned widely. “You still are.” He slid a hand between their bodies to palm the stiff erection confined in Lavi’s pants.

Humming with pleasure, Lavi leaned in and pressed his lips to Allen’s neck. He felt his muscles tighten and heard the sharp inhalation of breath as Lavi teased his sharp fangs over warm, soft skin. Allen’s fingers tightened in the fabric of Lavi’s shirt, pulling him closer as he tilted his head to the side. They’d done this time and time again, their bodies twisted together like roots of an ancient tree. Lavi had been told by others of his kind that vampires and werewolves never got along—that they couldn’t coexist. Vampires had always kept away from werewolves, and the werewolves reacted in kind.

But he and Allen never much liked being told what to do.

Lavi licked along Allen’s flesh, but didn’t bite. He’d save that for later. Right then, other delicious plans took precedence. He nipped at Allen’s ear, refraining from breaking the skin, and grabbed his ass. As he stood, he lifted Allen with him. “Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable.”

Allen nodded, his arms encircling Lavi’s neck to keep steady. “Yes, please.” He kissed along the exposed skin of Lavi’s shoulder, sloppy as he teased the flesh with his teeth and tongue. It was enough to send a shiver down Lavi’s spine and falter his footsteps.

They entered the dark bedroom and Lavi moved to the bed. No windows graced the pitch black room, but even after he kicked the door closed behind him, he could still see without issue. Allen’s sight was nearly as perfect in the dark as his own, and when they collapsed on the bed together, the werewolf’s eyes caught his in a fiery gaze.

“C’mon, vampire,” Allen taunted, fingernails digging into Lavi’s biceps through his shirt. “Don’t leave me waiting.”

Lavi thought he felt his long-dead heart beat again in that instance, and swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I would never,” he spoke, voice trembling as he leaned in to kiss Allen once more, harder than before and with a rough insistence that stole the air from Allen’s lungs.

Reaching up, Allen threaded his fingers through Lavi’s thick, tangled locks and tugged on the red strands, pulling him closer as they kissed. His legs hitched up around Lavi’s hips, squeezing him tight.

Allen’s sleepiness disappeared as Lavi’s lips trailed along his neck and shoulder, leaving bruising kisses in their wake. He trembled under Lavi, pulling him closer in a bid to keep their bodies flush together. Lavi felt the excited stiffness between them, hot and heavy against his stomach. He melted into that heat, desperate to soak it in with each brush of their clothed bodies against one another.

“Al,” Lavi mumbled against his neck, body tense with excitement. He sat up, reluctantly pulling away as he worked the buttons of Allen’s shirt loose, fingers flying fast and unbuttoning each one with precision. Allen stared up at Lavi, the pupils of his silver eyes contracting—the normal, round black turning to slits. As fast as Lavi was coming undone, Allen wasn’t far behind. Even without the aid of a full moon, the werewolf’s more dangerous attributes liked to surface when he was agitated.

As Allen’s shirt came loose, he sat up and shook it free before working off Lavi’s in the same fashion. Lavi stared at Allen’s pale skin in the darkened room, softer and more ethereal than a werewolf should have been. Lavi had always been told that werewolves were gruff and hairy, rough around the edges. But Allen… he was the exact opposite—soft, graceful, small.

And beautiful. So beautiful.

Lavi’s shirt joined Allen’s on the floor and before he could move in for another kiss, Allen pushed him back on the bed. Lavi let out a soft “oof” as he hit the mattress, Allen straddling his hips and quickly undoing the front of his pants. He had Lavi stripped down in seconds, peeling his clothes off with an other-worldly speed. In any other situation, Lavi might have stopped to crack a joke at Allen’s impatience, but before the thought crossed his mind, Allen’s lips were on his cock, sucking him down in one go with a greedy groan.

Lavi moaned, the sound rattling in his throat as he rocked his hips up into Allen’s wet, hot mouth. His good eye rolled back in his head, lips parted as he let out another shuttered gasp. “A-Allen,” he whispered, a hand slipping into his hair and tugging on the white strands. Allen didn’t stop sucking, and the only indication that he’d noticed Lavi’s touch was the low muffled moan that vibrated along Lavi’s dick.

He already felt the pull deep in his guts, an impending orgasm building just behind his navel. It came on fast—faster than normal due to Allen’s determined attention—but Lavi couldn’t let Allen rush their fun. He swallowed the moans threatening to crawl up his throat. “Allen, I can’t bite you when you’re all the way down there.” His words came out raspy, more weak than he’d wanted, but they had the desired effect.

Allen pulled away, lips dragging over Lavi’s cock. He let the stiff flesh drop from his mouth with an obscene pop before crawling on top of Lavi. Leaning in, he kissed the vampire, a needy groan on his lips. “Lavi,” he growled softly, warm breath rolling over his cheeks. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Desire welled in Lavi’s stomach, burning across his cold, dead skin. “Whatever you want, Al,” he whispered back. With a deft touch, he undid Allen’s pants, then shifted their position again. Allen fell back against the mussed bedding as Lavi yanked his pants off. His eye fell on Allen’s erection, standing at attention between them with a drop of precum on oozing along the tip. Licking his lips, Lavi crawled over him and kissed along his alabaster skin, deliberately ignoring the way Allen’s cock jumped at each soft brush of his mouth.

Working his way up to Allen’s smooth neckline, Lavi hummed into his skin. He felt the pull, the desire to sink his teeth into Allen’s perfect, healthy flesh and drink down the warm blood coursing through his veins, but he resisted. He knew how he wanted to proceed, and biting Allen too soon would ruin all his fun. After planting one last loving kiss along Allen’s neck, Lavi sat up and moved towards the edge of the bed.

Allen whined at the loss of contact and watched as Lavi fumbled with the nightstand drawer. Nimble fingers pulled out the object he’d been looking for—a jar of clear lubricant. When Allen’s silver eyes focused in on the jar, he sighed impatiently. “Lavi, _now_.” His fingers dug into the bedding, nails growing sharp in his agitated state. He tore into the fabric, ripping the sheets without a thought.

Lavi tsked Allen’s impatience as he moved between his legs. “Relax, or you’ll tear my mattress apart.” He slung one of Allen’s legs over his shoulder, spreading him even wider. “And I’ll make you buy me a new one.” Allen calmed after that, unclenching his hands from the sheets, albeit reluctantly. Lavi watched him for a moment, single green eye sharp as he assessed his partner’s mood. When he was satisfied Allen had calmed enough, he uncapped the jar and dipped two fingers in, sliding his hand behind Allen and fingering him gently.

Another hungry moan spilled past Allen’s lips. With silver eyes closed, he tossed his head to the side and squirmed under Lavi’s touch. Lavi bit his lip as he watched Allen, fingers sliding slowly in and out of his tight hole. He pressed in deep, searching for that little bundle of nerves that he knew would drive Allen mad with want.

“Lavi,” Allen whined, rocking his hips down to grind against his fingers. “More, _please_.”

Composure waning, Lavi kissed along Allen’s naked leg, leaning in closer. “More?” he asked, a sly smile spreading over his face. “Are you sure?”

“Yes— _yes, please_. Just—” Another desperate groan echoed in the darkened room, Allen’s lithe form stiffening under Lavi’s touch as he pressed against his prostrate. Lavi’s fingers worked the nerves until Allen was nothing but a moaning mess under him. He teased and teased, and when Allen looked ready to crumble like brittle stone under a hammer, Lavi slid his fingers free of Allen’s backside.

A heavy breath escaped Allen’s lungs, as if he’d been holding it since they’d began. His eyebrows knit together and his jaw set tight, vexation clear on his face.

“One second, _Love_ ,” Lavi said, anticipating his partner’s frustration. Moving quickly, he smoothed an ample amount of lubricant over his stiff prick, sending a shiver along his spine at the sensation. He adjusted Allen’s hips, lining him up along his cock, and plunged in with a satisfied moan.

Allen’s back arched at the intrusion, a cry piercing the heated air between them. Lavi stared down at the sight—parted lips, flushed skin, hungry eyes—and he shuddered from the intensity. Allen exuded raw, barely controlled energy, and Lavi wanted nothing more than to let it rip him apart, piece by piece.

Reaching out, Allen’s clawed fingers dug into Lavi’s shoulder, yanking him down. Lavi grunted at the rough handling, but as he caught himself, hands against the mattress as Allen devoured his mouth in a desperate, needy kiss. Caught off guard, Lavi’s fang nicked Allen’s lip.

A few drops of sweet blood splashed onto Lavi’s tongue and he felt his control wane again. He pulled back with a sharp gasp, throat suddenly parched. The delicious red liquid pearled up on Allen’s lip, and Lavi’s knees went weak. He needed more.

Allen didn’t have to utter a word—the look he gave Lavi spoke volumes. With half-lidded, lustful eyes, he turned his head to the side to expose his neck. Lavi swallowed, mouth drier than a desert as Allen offered himself up like decedent meal.

“Whenever you want, Lavi,” Allen whispered, voice already hoarse. “I’m ready.”

Allen’s arms wound round Lavi’s neck as he pulled him in, sharp nails clawing at his back. Lavi’s lips trembled with anticipation, kissing along the juncture of Allen’s neck and shoulder. He felt the blood pulsing under his lips, heat radiating off Allen’s skin. As the temptation loomed over him, Lavi pressed his lips into a thin line— _not yet_.

With Allen spread out under him, Lavi pumped his hips, the entire bed rocking with the force of it. Allen groaned, eyes screwed shut as Lavi filled him, delved deeper into his backside. Without hesitating, he thrust again and again. His hips found a rhythm, fast and unforgiving as he moved in and out. Allen clung to him, nails scoring his back with deep red lines, drawing blood.

The press of Allen’s cock against his stomach only added to the mounting high Lavi felt brewing deep in his guts. Precum smeared over his skin, and with each pump of his hips, Allen let out a strained whine.

“ _Allen_ ,” he whispered against his neck, hips rocking against the werewolf’s. Lavi swallowed, hoping to stave off his hunger for a few more precious minutes. “You’re so warm tonight.” Allen always felt warm compared to Lavi’s icy core, but tonight his skin felt near scorching.

“Mmm…” Allen arched his hips into one of Lavi’s thrusts, breath shallow as he fought for more friction. “I’d be warmer if you bit me.”

Lavi grinned against Allen’s neck, and he felt that hesitation again, the loss of control. “Soon,” he said, fucking into him harder. If he could hold out just a few more minutes, it would be worth it—he just had to evade Allen’s charming tricks until then.

They moved in sync, bodies writhing against each other as they slowly worked towards mutual completion. Allen clung to Lavi’s shoulders, burying his face in the crook of his neck as he struggled to steady his breathing. His toes curled, legs tightly wrapped around Lavi’s hips. Each thrust, each pump of Lavi’s hips, only edged them closer to the precipice.

After what felt like an eternity, Lavi couldn’t hold out any longer. He licked along Allen’s neck in preparation, hips continuing to pump into him all the while. He felt Allen stiffen under him, anticipating the press of sharp fangs against his tender flesh. He paused—waiting a second, then two—and bit down.

Blood splashed across his tongue, filling his mouth with the sweet, thick liquid. Allen groaned, digging his nails into Lavi’s back and squeezing his eyes shut tight. Lavi knew it hurt, knew the pain radiated through his neck and down his spine, but only lasted for a few moments. After the initial sting of ripping flesh and pierced veins, the drain of blood felt euphoric.

And when Allen felt good, Lavi could taste it in his blood

“L-Lavi.” Allen slipped a hand between their stomachs and grabbed his stiff member, pumping it loosely with his fingers. He sucked in a gasp through his teeth, wincing when Lavi sucked harder on his neck. “ _Nnn_ , keep going.”

Lavi didn’t pull away to reply, licking tenderly along the jagged wound he’d made instead. He continued to thrust into Allen as he drank. Not wanting to waste a single drop, he swallowed every ounce. The blood warmed his tongue and filled his stomach, flooding his body with heat. He couldn’t recall the last time they’d done this, and in the moment, he realized it had been _too_ long.

Allen’s muscles tensed, and Lavi felt the quickened pace of his hand on his cock. He was close, Lavi could sense it—taste it. He pumped his hips faster, rocking into Allen’s ass with abandon as he sucked even harder on his neck, blood trickling down the corners of his lips as he moaned over the perfect taste.

Allen came with a splash of white against their stomachs, crying out as Lavi continued to work him over. After he’d milked himself dry, he let go of his spent cock and lay limp against the bedding. As his body filled with post-sex endorphins, so did his blood—and Lavi tasted it all.

The delicious concoction spilled down Lavi’s throat and with it came the rush of blissed out emotions. The feeling was hard to describe, and he’d tried to articulate it to Allen in times past, but usually failed to properly convey the experience. He couldn’t feel Allen’s emotions, exactly, but he could taste hints of it—taste the chemicals that made up Allen’s emotions. And Allen’s blood always tasted the best right after an orgasm.

With Allen’s excited blood filling his mouth and the warmth of cum on his stomach, Lavi felt himself tumble over the edge. With a muffled groan, he spilled himself inside of Allen, limbs tight with arousal.

As the feeling faded, Lavi relaxed against Allen. He licked the remaining blood still oozing from the wound on his neck, waiting for the skin to close up on its own. Allen’s regenerative abilities far exceeded that of a normal human’s, and though he was less quick to heal outside of his wolf form, he was still durable enough to withstand Lavi’s _lovebites_.

Tugging at the loose sheets on the bed, Lavi pressed a wadded corner of it to Allen’s neck, hoping to stanch the bleeding faster. If he lost any more blood, Lavi would start to worry. “You okay, Al?”

Allen moaned as he nuzzled the side of Lavi’s face, a hand slipping into his messy red hair. “Mm.” He kissed Lavi’s cheek, wincing as he jostled his neck and shoulder. “I should be okay to move in a few minutes. It’s already healing.”

Lavi wiped his mouth and sat up, watching Allen with a lopsided grin. He was still dizzy from their amorous activities, and his limbs felt like limp noodles, but the satisfied look on Allen’s face was worth it. “I’m still surprised you like it that much.”

Allen let out a soft snort, eyes closed as he lay against the stained bedding. “The biting, you mean?”

“Yeah.” Lavi adjusted the sheet against Allen’s neck again, catching the blood still oozing from the bite.

Allen looked up at Lavi, a soft smile on his lips. “I just like it, is all. But only if it’s you.” He reached up, holding Lavi’s newly flushed cheeks—his blood putting the color into Lavi’s pale skin. He rubbed his thumb over the warmed cheek. “I don’t want you biting anyone else.”

Turing his head, he placed a kiss on Allen’s palm, then cupped his hand over Allen’s. “Never.”

“Good.” Allen groaned and sat up, pulling the makeshift bandage from his neck. The wound had mostly closed and the bleeding had stopped, but Lavi could still see pain pinched at the corners of his eyes. “Sorry I made a mess of your bed.”

“Well, good news is that you ripped the sheets, anyway. I don’t have to try and wash the blood out.” Lavi pressed his forehead to Allen’s and grinned wider, lips still stained dark red.

“Lucky you.” Allen chuckled softly and leaned in closer, pressing a chaste kiss to Lavi’s bloody lips. “So, did you enjoy our Halloween night?”

Lavi grinned wider, laughter bubbling up in his throat. With cum drying on his stomach and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, there was only one way he could answer. “Absolutely.”


End file.
